


Celebrations

by SleepyWiredWrites



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is my fave himbo, F/M, Fade to Black, Friends With Benefits, Oneshot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWiredWrites/pseuds/SleepyWiredWrites
Summary: Every other visit to Isle of Delo's, Alexios seeks out a trusted friend, however one particular visit, things go an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Celebrations

Alexios had made his semi-regular visit to the Isle of Delo's to a small farming and fishing community to visit his ally/ friend Eos for some much-needed respite. He never expected this visit to become an aid against a power-hungry general who was stealing the livelihood of the villagers and Eos to further his wealth and keep them in his debt. 

Plans were made and put in place, now the night before the rebel and Alexios was said to go and kill the general he and Eos had a quiet moment by themselves on the beach laying upon blankets and pillows, staring up at the night sky; the air was soft and warm, Eos rolled on her side to face Alexios

“I’m scared for you my dear friend. Please return as safe.”

Alexios rolled to face her and saw the concern in her grey eye’s. Smiling he drew her in closer so that their bodies and face were barely touching. Taking a breath Eos reached up to run her hand through Alexio’s hair, drawing him into a kiss. It was soft and sweet. ..

the night celebrations were in full swing on the paradise Island of Delo’s. the fire was alight and the wine was flowing among the villagers and a certain misthois . Alexios watched the celebration, scanning the area. He was looking for a certain someone for his payment for his part in releasing the small community form a power-hungry general.

The gentle breeze blew the leaves floating like a path leading to the person to he was intending to see. Grabbing to goblets of wine he followed the leaves towards his target, her silhouette coming into view. Her green billowing dress blew in the wind as well as the loose strands of dark brown hair that were bounded by a wooden hair clasp.

She was leaning against her small hut overlooking the valley ways away from the celebration. She had been a key strategist and ally to Alexios and over the span of their history -with him coming and staying for respite and leaving as he wished. She always had food and her bed prepared for him, although any attempts to do more than just sleep were often brushed aside.

Clearing his throat to catch her attention, she turned to face him, her grey eyes alight. Offering the goblet, Alexios spoke gruffly.

“Why is the lead strategist of a rebellion hiding from a celebration? Surely you’ve wanted to celebrate as well.”

Taking the goblet from Alexios, Eos smiled towards the misthois.

“Not tonight, my head still aches, and I don’t feel like dancing.”

She took a sip of the goblet as Alexios looked at the surrounding view of the valley behind her. As he turned his gaze to her, she felt the heat rise from her cheeks.

“Besides, given our history, I want to see you off when you leave in the morning.”

Alexios let out a throaty chuckle and rubbed his neck before he gestured to the hut -Eos merely nodded. The music and celebrations got louder, and her hut was quieter and more private. Following her inside, he stepped aside as she locked the door, the main entrance bare, Eos took his goblet from him as he started to remove his armour.

Eos watched him for a second and smiled, walking away to her bedroom. Placing the two goblets on a small table next to a chaise lounge, walking towards her small dresser with a small mirror she began reaching towards her hair to unclip her hair clasp when she felt Alexios hands on hers.

Letting her hair fall, she took her hair clasp from Alexios and placed it back on her dresser. Feeling his fingers threading through her hair – it felt good & she let out a small moan. Roaming her body with his calloused hands he reached her waist and grabbed the ties of her dress, Alexios spun her around to face him - a bit too fast as she fell into his chest. Her skin touching his, his breath hitched.

Her hands moved on their own accord she moved them from his chest to his strong jaw before closing the distance between the two bodies and kissed him. Feeling his hands fiddling with the ties of the back of her dress she smiled in the kiss, Alexios smirked before pulling apart and stripping his tunic off. Eos let her eyes linger on his form as Alexios skillfully undid the ties of her dress, letting the fabric fall Alexios closed the gap and kissed her again, catching her off guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their place on her waist and picked her up, leading her bed and sitting on the edge. Having her on top straddling him felt right.

As the kisses became deeper, they let the nights celebrations continue.

_Dawn_

Alexios awoke reached out finding the other side of the bed empty. Rolling his eyes, he found a fresh pitcher of warm water and a towel waiting on the dresser, his clothing including his armour was laid out on the chaise lounge. Cleaning and washing himself up, he got dressed and headed for the stables, walking through the kitchen he grabbed a pear from the wooden table and bit into it.

Finding her next to his horse with a small package in her hands, not doubt more fruit for his journey. Walking closer towards Eos, Alexios smiled as she gave him her customary kiss on the cheek. There was a pause between them as the sun rose slowly in the sky.

Eos watched him gallop away towards his next mission and wished him a safe journey as always.


End file.
